digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Candlemon (Adventure)
Candlemon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Candlemon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Candlemon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. This article deals with a more important Candlemon, a Digimon Adventure 02 fanfiction Candlemon who is the partner of Aaron Raibu. Appearance Candlemon is a 2-and-a-half-feet tall creature resembling its namesake, a candle. It has a white waxy torso with a melted top area. On the front is a face, with red eyes and a sharp-toothed mouth. Two arms with five-fingered hands come out the sides of the torso, with melted wax on the arms. The bottom of its body is a brass stand with a skinny middle. The top of the stand has a wide rim that separates it from the rest of the stand, and the bottom of the stand has six small spikes along it. The top of its head has a small wick coming out of it, with a flame on it that resembles DemiMeramon, with two small blue eyes and a small mouth. Candlemon has a slightly raspy voice when he speaks, and has a laugh that sounds like: "Kekekekekeke!" He has a tendency to put emphasis on the "K" sound whenever he says it. As oppposed to most other Candlemon, this Candlemon is not so much of a prankster due to hanging around Aaron. However, he has a loose (and sometimes sick) sense of humor, as he laughs as anything he remotely thinks is funny. Being Wizardmon's reincarnation, he is good friends with Gatomon, and is friends with Veemon and Patamon through her. He has no romantic feelings towards Gatomon at all, much to Veemon's relief. Description Candlemon appears as a main character in a Digimon Adventure 02 fanfiction. Candlemon is Aaron Raibu's Digimon partner. Unknown to anyone at first, Candlemon is the Digimon destined to be the partner of the DigiDestined of Darkness, who turns out to be Aaron. Candlemon is the reincarnation of Gatomon's once-deceased friend, Wizardmon, whose data reformed into a Digi-Egg when a signal from Aaron's D3 affects it. When he first appears, Candlemon is able to Digivolve to his Champion form as normal. However, when the Dark Influence begins to loom over the Digital World, he is prevented from Digivolving normally, as are the rest of the Digimon. When Aaron receives the Crest of Darkness, he is able to lift the Digi-Egg of Darkness, allowing Candlemon, to Armor Digivolve. When the Dark Influence weakens, Candlemon regains the ability to Digivolve to Champion, and after Aaron realizes his Crest's power, Candlemon gains the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate and eventually Mega. Attacks * Flame Bomber: Fires a small flame from his DigiCore fire energy that explodes if it hits. * Wax Melter: Fires a stream of hot wax from its mouth. Other Forms The name "Candlemon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Candlemon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form.